In the development of an information technology system, a test process is employed as a last phase for ensuring the quality of the system. During a test process, various kinds of tests are executed in an effort to detect defects in the system. Verification of the system depends on the quality of the tests cases. Creating quality test cases affects the schedule and cost of a development project, and ultimately, the quality of a development system.